Lirio Blanco
by Maylulu
Summary: Pequeño drabble sobre la relación entre mi personaje de fics y Byakuya.


Si, soy valiente XD Este es un fic antiguo (hace meses que lo escribi). Se basa en la relacion de Byakuya con Maylu (mi pj) escrito desde el punto de vista de él. Creo que es uno de los mejores fics que he escrito nunca. Me parece que me quedó bien definido Byakuya, no se, vosotros opinais.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

-Byakuya, te presento a Maylu. Será tu nueva amiga a partir de hoy. Intenten llevarse bien.

La joven que se erguía ante mi no parecía comprender lo que ser mi amiga significaba. Su aspecto menudo y sus grandes ojos verdes se me antojaron demasiado infantiles. ¿Cómo aquella niña podría ser alguien especial?

Me sonrió.

-Byakuya, ¿verdad?

Dio un par de vueltas a mi alrededor. Se me semejó a un pájaro carroñero. O a una de esas nobles que sólo querían contraer matrimonio con un hombre más rico que ellas...Lo sabía por propia experiencia con gente de esa calaña. Yo, Kuchiki Byakuya, era el noble más rico y deseado del Sereitai. Pero ahora mi padre, en los últimos momentos de su ya longeva vida, me traía a una niña para que me relacionara. Para que aprendiera a no serle indiferente al mundo. Paré aquella pequeña cabeza que se movía a mi alrededor posando mi mano en ella. Su largo cabello granate era extraordinariamente liso. Retiré la mano al momento al sentir el tacto aterciopelado de aquel rojizo pelo.

-No me llames Byakuya.- Contesté, intentando mostrarme indiferente.

La niña se llevó la mano a los labios, pensativa. Al rato sonrió y caminó hacia la casa. Suspiré y, resignado, acabé siguiéndola.

-¿Qué es esto, Bya Chan?

Cada vez que pronunciaba ese molesto diminutivo notaba como la vena de mi frente hinchaba hasta límites insospechados. Intenté contenerme. Tomé el lirio en mis manos.

-Es un lirio.

Maylu observaba maravillada la ridícula flor que sostenía entre mis manos. Me acerqué a ella y coloque la planta en su cabello. El contraste entre el rojo y el blanco hacían lucir hermosa a la vulgar flor.

Ella sonrió. Llevaba días haciéndolo. Simplemente no paraba de sonreír. Y preguntaba. Preguntaba demasiado. Era demasiado curiosa para ser tan sólo una niña de...

-Maylu, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Quince. Cumpliré dieciséis esta primavera. ¿Cuántos tienes tú, Bya Chan?

Intenté contenerla pero no pude. Intenté por todos los medios que no se notara. Intenté vencerla. Pero la risa afloró de mi garganta y no pude por más que soltar una sonora carcajada que hizo volar a los pájaros posados sobre el gran cerezo del jardín.

¿Dieciséis años? No tienes más de diez.

La sonrisa en los rosados labios de Maylu se desvaneció. Se levantó y caminó hacia la mansión, adentrándose en ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día que volví a verla parecía mucho más adulta. Un ceñido vestido azul dejaba poco a la imaginación. Al principio, no la reconocí. Se me antojó una mujer hermosa, tal vez una de las nobles que deseaban pedirme matrimonio. Pero cuando me trajo el desayuno en una bandeja y se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo, comprendí quien era.

-Maylu...

-Dime, Bya Chan. ¿Soy una niña de apenas diez años?

No la recordaba así. Era menuda, alegre, infantil. Ahora se había convertido en una mujer adulta, tal vez triste. Me sacó de mi ensimismamiento una almohada que acabó chocando contra mi cara.

-Sólo hace un año que no nos vemos, Bya Chan. ¿Ya estás analizándome?

Aparté la mirada. Sus ojos verdes quemaban. Deseaba vengarse de mi por haberla tratado como a una niña cuando en verdad había tenido a aquella fabulosa mujer ante mí todo aquel tiempo. Recogió la bandeja con parsimonia, rozando a penas con sus dedos el metal. ¿Dónde se había quedado aquella niña torpe que no hacía más que tirar con todo?

-Nos veremos en tu fiesta de compromiso.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando un sutil aroma a lirios a su paso.

La fiesta de compromiso empezó más tarde de lo esperado. Había decidido casarme con la más bella noble de las que disponía el Sereitai. Unohana Retsu sería, sin duda, una esposa excepcional. Entré en la salón de la fiesta donde bailaban ya infinidad de viejos y no tan viejos conocidos. Mi hermana menor bailaba, más alegre de lo que nunca la había visto, con un pelinaranja que había conocido en uno de sus muchos viajes al mundo de los humanos. Más lejos, dos viejos amigos de la familia compartían su cuarta ronda de sake. Negué con la cabeza cuando me invitaron a beber con ellos. Me acerqué a una de las mesas de aperitivos.

-Kuchiki, ¿qué tal?

Una joven de largo cabello oscuro se acercó a mi.

-Hinamori, buenas noches.

La chica me sonrió.

-¡Hinamori! Te dije que me esperaras.

-Tardabas demasiado, Shiro Chan.

Se alejaron ambos. Supuse que tendrían alguna relación pero no me paré a pensarlo demasiado. La verdad, no me importaba, era algo que sólo importaba a ellos dos. Busqué a Maylu con la mirada. Pero tropecé con otra.

-Byakuya, buenas noches.

Unohana agarró mi brazo fuertemente, empujándome hacia la superficie habilitada como pista de baile. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. Aquellas notas transportaban mi mente a lugares insospechados. Pasé mi mano derecha por la cintura de mi prometida y tomé su diestra con mi mano libre. El ritmo de la música me indicaba donde colocar mi pie en cada momento. Unohana no parecía seguirme. Paré de golpe. ¿Qué había pasado? Nunca había aprendido a bailar y que mis pies se movieran con tanta ligereza en una pista de baile era un total desconcierto para mi. Dirigí la mirada al elenco de músicos contratados especialmente para la ocasión. Una mirada de profundos ojos verdes me llamó la atención. La joven sostenía un violín en su mano derecha y charlaba alegremente con otro de los músicos. Un lirio blanco adornaba su rojizo cabello .Sonreí.

Los reviews son bienvenidos xD


End file.
